


The Bat Family

by atus



Series: 田園鋼鐵組+戰術機械宅 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atus/pseuds/atus
Summary: Scott與羅賓們的第一次見面。





	1. The Bat Family（1）

  
Scott看著坐在韋恩宅邸沙發身穿警察制服瞪視他的青年，青年嘴邊咬著的阿爾弗雷德小餅乾讓他的瞪視毫無殺傷力。  
  
「你哪位？」青年皺著眉頭粗聲道。  
  
在身為億萬富豪的年長情人大宅遇到質問可不是他所預料過的，耗費數夜對黑鳥進行小改裝、導致現在有些愣神的Scott思考著各種選項，但沒有一個身分是可以隨意對陌生人說的，就算那位陌生人穿著警察制服。「Scott Summers。」他最終這麼回答。  
  
「那麼，你在這裡做什麼？Scott Summers？」而Scott從青年皺得更深的眉頭知道這個回答讓他不太滿意。  
  
『我來找Bruce Wayne、也就是蝙蝠俠，討論我為了提升黑鳥速度與穩定性所做的小改裝。』但他當然不可能這麼說，Scott暗自腹誹。「我來找韋恩先生討論學生企業實習的安排，」Scott奮力抓住溜過腦袋的第一個理由，「我是一名老師。」像是想證明說詞一般的補充。  
  
「老師？」Scott眨眼訝異的望著轉瞬間來到他身前、並且直勾勾看著他的石英眼鏡--噢，還是戰鬥用--的青年帶著質疑的聲線說，「你是變種人。」被直接的視線緊緊盯著眼睛，面上幾乎能感受到青年的鼻息，Scott內心突然有些驚慌，「啊哈！你是鐳射眼。」這次的語調充滿篤定。  
  
突然覺得自己身處的狀況有點微妙，腦中再次閃過數十種可能性，然後聽到熟悉的嗓音從後方傳來。「Dick。」有點意外的發現那嗓音帶著不易察覺的僵硬。「Bruce。」那青年在聽到Bruce的嗓音的同時立刻跳離他，距離幾乎有兩公尺那麼遠。  
  
「Dick，這是Scott。你知道他是誰。」  
「Scott，這是夜翼。」Bruce面無表情、略為平淡的說。  
  
啊，是了，Dick、警察、夜翼、羅賓，Scott看著幾乎與他年齡相仿、不斷偷偷地交換雙腿重心、顯得有點不安的青年，努力保持著面無表情。  
  
「然後，是的，他是我兒子。」蝙蝠俠的語氣波瀾不驚。  
  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
  
  



	2. The Bat Family（2）

  
Scott知道，Bruce有時會帶著花束前往韋恩墓園，輕撫墓碑上的文字，憑弔他早逝的父母。  
  
Scott知道，Bruce有時會站在蝙蝠洞中，凝視著那身置放在玻璃櫃中，帶著邪惡黃色字跡的羅賓戰衣。  
  
Scott知道，蝙蝠俠有時會獨坐在高譚最高處的滴水獸上，聆聽那座城市所發出的哀鳴。  
  
Scott知道，蝙蝠俠有時會在某些地點佇足，只因回想起那個曾經在他身邊得意歡笑的小子。  
  
Scott知道，這是無論Bruce或是蝙蝠俠，無論在過去或是現在，甚至於未來，都會壓在他心口的悲傷與沈重，每個人都有夢靨，Scott便深知自己所擁有的夢靨，以及那些夢靨所帶來的重量，所以，他從不會開口問。  
  
但Scott知道自己會在。  
  
Scott會在Bruce從墓園帶著深深的憂傷回到宅邸時，給他一個輕輕的擁抱；Scott會在Bruce凝視戰衣幾近怒意勃發時，輕握他的手臂；鐳射眼會在蝙蝠俠獨坐在滴水獸上俯視高譚時，在通訊頻道裡偶爾談著X戰警毫無特色的每日工作概況；鐳射眼會在蝙蝠俠佇足於某些特定座標時，讓通訊頻道內的雜訊顯得沒那麼刺耳。  
  
終有一天，他們會互相傾訴彼此的夢靨，就算千瘡百孔，也將被彼此的溫柔擁抱，蹣跚而行。  
  
◆　　　　◇　　　　◆  
  
「我希望你能去見一個人。」在一個十分普通的日子，沒有犯罪、沒有邪惡、但也沒有陽光的午後，Bruce深深凝視著那身將永遠伴隨著鮮黃惡意的黑色戰甲，在Scott輕握住Bruce的手臂時，用一種刻意壓抑過的嗓音對他說。  
  
他們的腳步穿越過那龐大的韋恩庭院，Bruce引領Scott佇足在一座天使墓碑前，渾身滿溢著喧囂似的悲傷。  
「他今天應該要滿十八歲了。」Bruce背脊緊繃，「他是......」話語未竟，Bruce痛苦的閉眼。  
  
「Jason Todd。」在短暫的沈默之後，Scott幾乎聽不見消失在風中的低語，「我的第二代羅賓。」  
  
「我的......第二個兒子。」Bruce的嗓音破碎。  
  
Scott輕輕碰觸著Bruce僵硬的手臂，在蕭瑟的墓園中感受著Bruce透著蒼涼的嘆息。  
「Jason，我是Scott Summers。」  
「很高興認識你。」  
Scott俯身，指尖輕撫過墓碑上的名字。  
  
「生日快樂，小子。」Bruce輕聲說，一陣帶著涼意的微風將他飽含憂傷的語句吹落。  
  
然後，他們並肩而立，懷抱著刻骨的傷痛，繼續前行。  
  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
  



	3. The Bat Family（3）

  
看著坐在韋恩宅邸沙發抬眼瞪視他的少年，不，或許該說是青少年，這年紀的孩子對於這點實在是非常介意，身邊時常圍繞著一大群變種青少年的Scott在內心感嘆地思緒流轉，而青少年嘴邊咬著的阿爾弗雷德小餅乾讓他的瞪視毫無殺傷力。  
  
「你哪位？」青少年皺著眉頭粗聲道—聲音中所涵蓋的沙啞顯得有些過於刻意。  
  
在身為億萬富豪的年長情人大宅遇到類似的質問已不是第一次，Scott覺得有些好笑地思考著各種選項，但他不太確定蝙蝠家的青少年知更鳥—依據年齡推論只可能是Tim—到底了解了多少。「Scott Summers。」他最終還是這麼回答。  
  
「那麼，你在這裡做什麼？Scott Summers？」而Scott從青少年皺得更深的眉頭知道這個回答讓他不太滿意，而過於相似的問答方式讓他感嘆了一下蝙蝠俠的教育方式到底應該說是過於成功或是不太成功—看到青少年對著來訪的客人充滿敵意的眼神讓Scott不禁懷疑起來。  
  
「我來找韋恩先生討論學生企業實習的安排，」Scott突然覺得有趣，便再次回應了第一次與Dick見面時的說詞，「我是一名老師。」眨了眨眼再度補充了句。  
  
「老師？」Scott毫不驚訝地望著轉瞬間來到他身前—動作迅速當然是羅賓的必備技能—的青少年，用帶著質疑的聲線說，「你是變種人。」然後直勾勾看著他的戰鬥用石英眼鏡。  
「啊哈！你是鐳射眼。」青少年的語調透著發現事實的興味盎然。  
  
青少年清亮的視線盯著他隱藏在護目鏡後方的眼睛，「你是X戰警的隊長，嗯，開著黑鳥？—我有聽到戰機的聲音，喔，看來也只能停在蝙蝠洞，你知道蝙蝠俠的真實身分，你是來找Bruce？還是蝙蝠俠？還是兩者皆是？」嘴裡不斷的叨叨唸著。  
  
突然覺得目前的狀況有點微妙—再次轉變得有點微妙，Scott望著前面不斷叨念著的青少年，本來想開口說些什麼卻又被打斷，「看看你的領帶，那是......」青少年突然湊近他又瞬間遠離，「噢，Scott Summers，你是Bruce的小情人。」青少年的語調充滿篤定。  
  
Scott聽到青少年嘴裡吐出的字詞瞬間有點僵硬，忍不住在腦中閃過諸如『等一下，Bruce到底跟他說了什麼；我戴的領帶又怎麼了；小情人又是怎麼回事。』的各種思緒，抿著嘴唇忍住強烈想開口吐槽的衝動，鎮定的回視青少年雖然已經後退了幾步卻還是緊盯著他的視線。  
  
「Bruce什麼都沒說，你的領帶是Bruce送的—那顯然是他的品味，小情人是我猜的。說真的，你的表情實在是挺顯眼的，而且你身上有Bruce Wayne的古龍水味，你們這些大人完全不知道怎麼隱藏自己？」青少年的表情似乎帶著些嫌棄，「你好，我是Tim Drake。我是一名偵探，而且是最好的。」偵探Tim撇了撇嘴伸出手。  
  
在Scott伸出手讓Tim抓著隨意揮了揮時，聽到熟悉的嗓音從後方傳來。「Tim。」有點意外的發現那嗓音帶著不易察覺的笑意。「Bruce。」Tim在聽到Bruce的嗓音的同時立刻回應。  
  
「Tim，這是Scott，想必你已經知道他是誰。」  
「Scott，這是Tim。」Bruce頓了頓，「第三任羅賓。」他輕輕的說。  
  
「然後，是的，他也是我兒子。」看著眼前的年輕情人與顯然已將注意力轉移回阿爾弗雷德小餅乾上的青少年，蝙蝠俠的語調溫暖。  
  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
  
  



	4. The Bat Family（4）

  
看著坐在韋恩宅邸沙發抬頭瞪視他的少年，Scott又再一次地深深感嘆了下蝙蝠俠的教育方式，那種充滿敵意的瞪視實在是太有一致性，但在他準備開口之前，「你是Scott Summers？滾出我的客廳。」擁有與前兩位孩子相同眼神的少年顯然非常、非常的不爽。  
  
在這之後，Scott每次在宅邸遇到少年的時候都會收到滿懷敵意的嗤聲，或是在少年經過他身側時被刻意用力但隱密的推撞，甚至在一次略微正式的早餐時間、Bruce向他介紹著「Scott，這是Damian......」的時候突地起身離席——那讓Bruce大為光火，但又因高譚市偶發的犯罪事件導致這事件就這樣被忽略——或是在那之後Bruce與他的第四位兒子談了些什麼，因為後來Scott在宅邸遇到少年時幾乎能感受到明顯的殺意——至少他沒有真的去暗殺你，在某次Scott撞見正從廚房準備溜回房間的Tim時，咬著阿爾弗雷德小餅乾的青少年用十足無奈的語氣說道。  
  
那沒人能夠改善的混亂敵意持續了將近三週之後，不知怎麼的，事情突然演變成現在這種情況——韋恩家的主人與三位小少爺必須正裝出席韋恩基金會一年一度的大型募款活動，但蝙蝠俠因為阿卡漢突發事件導致Bruce Wayne趕不及活動開幕，Scott被正在蝙蝠洞遠程操控蝙蝠戰機而分身乏術的辛勞管家託付，以X戰警隊長的身份參加活動，並順道照看韋恩家的三位小少爺——顯而易見，實際上是照看第一次出席公開活動、可能較為無法謹言慎行的Damian，Scott看著正不耐地扯著西裝外套下襬、並在離他大約五步距離狠狠瞪著他的Damian Wayne，不禁頭疼的在內心稍稍埋怨阿卡漢的犯人真會挑時機犯事，但令他欣慰的是，Tim顯然也不太放心Damian，那位自認為是世界最佳偵探的青少年試圖不著痕跡地跟在Damian附近大約兩公尺左右的距離。  
  
募款活動一開始進行的十分順利，Dick理所當然地肩負起韋恩家大少爺的責任，在人群中進行所有應該進行的社交活動，Dick在各種方面都十分吸睛，對於應酬交際簡直跟他父親一樣如魚得水，在一個感人的舉杯祝福之後，突然地，槍聲四起。想當然爾，這種在高譚舉行的、充滿有錢人的募款活動，有犯罪者想闖入簡直是家常便飯，在聽到宴會廳玻璃櫥窗碎裂聲的同時，Scott無奈的想。但Scott沒想到的是，犯罪者似乎完全知道宴會主人——Bruce Wayne不在場，攻擊對象直指Wayne家第一次在公開活動露面的小兒子。  
  
看見槍枝指著自己的時候Damian呆愣了一下，少年完全沒料到他會在公開場合被槍枝攻擊，他想著蝙蝠俠——他的父親耳提面命的提醒，不能在公開場合顯露自己的能力，更何況這是韋恩基金會的活動，他沒有蠢到真的在這種場合上出手造成父親與那些所謂哥哥們的麻煩，再者，他並沒有穿著戰鬥裝備，他正穿著愚蠢至極的西裝，而Tim在他身側大約兩公尺的距離、Scott Summers檔在他前方大約五步距離，就算他藏了把刀在身上、就算他夠快，他也無法在不被人看到動作之下擊斃槍手，Damian飛速思考，而在他來得及有任何動作時，槍聲響起。  
  
在看到戴著面罩的罪犯試圖舉著衝鋒槍朝著Damian的方向射擊時，Scott幾乎在瞬間拔腿往前衝，伸手把距離Damian僅僅兩公尺、同樣在攻擊範圍內的Tim用力推向他身側唯一的遮蔽物，在確認Tim踉蹌地跌往遮蔽物後方的同時撲往Damian的方向，使力將少年按到身下，在槍響時儘量用身體包覆住少年。  
  
少年一瞬間僅覺得天旋地轉，視線被遮蔽、眼前一片黑暗，頭部被壓制在地面與一片不合時宜的溫暖之間，那片溫暖帶著如雷似鼓的心跳聲，而他的身體被一個不容忽視的重量沈沈覆蓋著，然後他聽到一聲被壓抑住的悶哼，他的臉頰上突然感到濕潤，濃烈的血腥味在他鼻翼間蔓延。  
  
Damian察覺到壓在他身上的溫暖身軀僵硬了一瞬，而緊貼在他耳邊用力撞擊的心跳聲開始顯得凌亂，在激烈槍響終於結束之後他感到覆蓋在身上的重量減輕，一陣劇烈撞擊聲之後，遠處似乎有人在吶喊、或是交談，他想伸手去搆他藏在腿間的短刀，危機尚未解除，他的眼前泛著鮮紅，鼻翼間充斥的血腥味讓他暈眩，他摸到了他的短刀、想著他的父親若發現他出手了會有多麼失望。  
  
「Damian、Damian！」首先傳達到耳際的是Dick擔憂的嗓音，他兄長有力的手阻止了Damian將短刀握在手裡的動作，並且將短刀順勢藏進自己的西裝外套內側，有另一隻手碰了碰他另一側手臂，然後傳來的是Tim的聲音，雖然亢奮但是帶著顯而易見的關心，「嘿！小鬼，你沒事吧？你該看看Scott，他簡直酷斃了！」Damian伸手揉了揉臉試著想擦去眼中的鮮紅，睜眼卻見到手掌上滿是血跡。  
  
Scott將罪犯們交給總算趕來的高譚市警察後，轉身立刻回到Wayne家孩子們身側——Dick早在他發現黑洞洞的槍口指著他兩位小弟弟時就不管不顧地往他們所在的位置猛衝——Scott知道三位孩子都沒有受傷，甚至整個宴會廳僅有數位賓客被玻璃劃傷手臂與腿部，但在情急之下使用鐳射光反擊還是讓他擔心有任何疏漏，Scott擔憂地走向三位孩子所在的角落，希望看到他們一切安好。然而，他只見到Damian驚恐地望著沾了些血跡的手掌，睜大眼睛、嘴唇顫抖，而Dick與Tim正握著他的手臂焦急地說著些什麼，但顯然Damian一個字也沒聽進去，少年恐慌的四處查看、眼神飄移，手指不安地緊握著。  
  
「我傷害了他。」最終，少年微顫著雙唇、近乎無聲的說道。  
  
望著眼中透著驚慌失措的少年，Scott略過了被Damian的反應嚇住、不知如何是好的年輕兄長們，俯身直接將連身體都開始發抖的Damian摟到懷中，「噓——沒事了，」安撫地在少年髪間揉了揉，「這不是你的錯。」然後不管少年輕微的掙扎，直接將他輕輕抱起，讓少年安穩地坐在自己的臂膀之間。  
  
「你受傷了，而我之前那樣對你。」Damian坐在意外強健的臂膀間眨了眨眼，試著想眨去眼中的酸澀，「你不應該救我。」他說。  
  
「過去的事情都不要緊，」Scott看著悶在自己懷中，聲音開始止不住哽咽的少年說道，「而且那只是一顆子彈罷了，你看，它不再流血了，」挪動肩膀讓懷中少年查看早已緊急處理略為止血的傷口，Scott嗓音輕柔，「而你是Damian Wayne，你不是應該叫我滾開嗎？」他笑著說，然後收緊手臂讓少年得以將落下的淚水藏匿在他的肩頭。  
  
而Bruce終於在被毀了的募款活動現身（蝙蝠俠當然已經"私下處理"了剛剛闖入的犯罪者），他一踏入玻璃碎片四散的宴會廳，看到的就是這幅簡直可以說是溫馨可愛的景象：Tim正在纏著Scott不斷詢問護目鏡的功能、還有鐳射眼參與的各種任務；Dick顯然正假裝忙活著，實際上是在仔細接收Tim與Scott關於鐳射眼各種經歷的對話；而Damian被Scott結實地抱在懷裡——少年的鼻頭還帶著些紅色，眼眶顯得濕潤。  
  
「天啊！我聽說剛剛發生的事了，很抱歉我沒在你們身邊，你們沒事吧？」高譚王子Bruce Wayne用誇張的語氣湊到他們身邊，嘴角帶著不甚明顯的笑意，無聲地與正穩穩抱著他反骨小兒子的年輕情人對視了一眼，在看到Scott肩上已然止血的傷口時，不著痕跡地皺了一下眉頭，而Scott清楚地感覺到懷中偷偷吸著鼻涕的少年靠在他肩頭非常用力的翻了個白眼。  
  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
  



	5. The Bat Family（5）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實這篇是接著第一篇寫的，但因為這樣那樣的緣故覺得應該要先寫二少三少四少的故事才能到這篇，只好留到最後了。

  
  
「你知道你可以過來的吧？」坐在醫療床邊看著已經昏迷了一天又七小時的蝙蝠俠，Scott突然出聲。  
  
蝙蝠洞中除了醫療儀器的滴滴聲之外，一片寂靜。  
  
定定地看著Bruce不帶任何血色、嘴角還有些瘀傷的面龐，Scott輕聲說道，「我知道你在那裡。」已經一天又七小時除了偶爾確認醫療儀器讀數及補充些微營養飲品之外沒有任何其他動作，長時間沒有開口讓Scott的聲音有些沙啞，他頓了頓，「Jason。」  
  
寂靜持續了大約三分鐘之後，一道顯得年輕但粗啞的嗓音突地響起，「你不應該認識我，你是誰。」  
  
「Scott Summers。」Scott沒有費心移動視線，「在你出現並且動也不動的待了六小時之前，我的確不知道你是誰。」Scott忍不住覺得這樣自我介紹簡直既視感強烈，蝙蝠俠的孩子們是那麼地毫不相似卻又充滿一致性，「把你的武器收起來，Jason。」  
  
些微遲疑的落地聲伴隨著槍枝保險裝置的細微聲響出現在Scott身後，「你認識我。那你應該知道我做了什麼。」那嗓音沒有再靠近醫療床，但Scott不會忽略掉在青年喉間正在努力壓抑的震顫與哽咽。  
  
  
◆　　　　◇　　　　◆  
  
  
在超人的緊急聯繫之後，Scott立即從威斯特徹斯特駕駛黑鳥往韋恩宅邸的方向狂飆，他抵達蝙蝠洞時看到的是渾身沾滿血跡的超人，與倒在醫療床上、胸腹開了兩個淌血的孔洞、緊閉雙眼的蝙蝠俠。「傷口正在止血，三根肋骨斷裂正在治療，但肺部受創嚴重，受到魔法光束攻擊影響，需要一些時間恢復。」在Scott表現出足夠的驚慌之前，超人搶先說道。  
  
Scott有些焦慮的望著超人快速操作著顯示著氪星語的醫療儀器，調校到氪星語介面代表這些治療需要氪星科技的協助。氪星醫療儀是某次Scott跟Bruce大吵一架之後才被允許的醫療系統升級，Bruce討厭蝙蝠洞出現外星科技，那次的吵架簡直可以掀翻整個蝙蝠洞，甚至連Damian都被他們的吵架給嚇住了，有好些日子Damian都沒試著找各種藉口闖入他們的臥室。看著Bruce身上的創口不再向外泊泊湧出鮮血，Scott不禁慶幸在第一次被Logan拖去孤獨堡壘作客之後的突發奇想。  
  
超人一邊操作著醫療儀器、一邊簡明扼要的解釋是什麼導致蝙蝠俠傷得如此嚴重，原本只是聯盟的普通打擊犯罪任務，這次行動輪到超人與蝙蝠俠負責執行，在蝙蝠俠遇到與他糾纏的敵手之前、在那道詭異的光束出現之前，都只是個普通的任務——那道突然出現的詭異光束直直朝著正持劍與蝙蝠俠纏鬥的敵手後背而去，然後蝙蝠俠毫不猶豫地欺近正用劍向他刺擊的對手，並用盡全身力氣伸手將對方推開，結果被敵手的攻擊和那道詭異光束狠狠貫穿身體，他往後踉蹌了幾步後，在樓頂邊緣踏了個空、垂直往地面墜落——僅僅一眨眼的瞬間便讓整個任務染上了腥紅。  
  
然而超人的行動被敵人的魔法絆住使他無法趕往蝙蝠俠正在墜落的地點，他能清楚聽到骨頭斷裂的聲音直擊他的鼓膜，在從至少三個樓層墜落地面的蝙蝠俠完全陷入昏迷前，超人僅能用他被魔法影響後最快的速度將所有敵人打昏綑綁，並儘速接過不知何時被那位已然棄劍、面如死灰的敵手摟抱在懷裡的蝙蝠俠，將陷入半昏迷狀態的蝙蝠俠帶回蝙蝠洞——最短距離又有醫療設備的設施——治療，而那位突然棄劍的敵人在超人將蝙蝠俠帶向空中之後，悄然無息的消失蹤影。  
  
鋼鐵之子的面龐顯露著懊惱，眼中透著深刻的擔憂，語調滿懷歉意，在超人準備開口道歉之前，「歉意毫無必要，Clark。而這混蛋自己也知道他能有多混蛋。」Scott拍拍他略微僵硬的肩膀說，Clark深深的呼了口氣，每次搭檔的重傷總是會讓他感到人類的脆弱，以及堅強，「而且你會讓他會好起來的。」Scott看著正把滿是氪星語的醫療儀介面轉為英語的超人說。  
  
他喊他Jason，在因為大都會再度需要緊急救援而離開之前，超人暗暗指向Bruce腹部那道被劍捅穿的孔洞，神色複雜的告訴Scott。  
  
然後，Scott看著躺在醫療床上面色慘白的蝙蝠俠—布魯斯．蠢爸爸．韋恩，想著那位推測是經歷了死而復生這種不算是多麼愉快體驗的青年、想著各種可能造成復活事件的世界異變，X戰警小隊長—Scott Summers揉了揉額際，輕輕嘆了口氣，把自己扔進了安置在醫療床邊的座椅，等待Bruce恢復意識。  
  
  
◆　　　　◇　　　　◆  
  
  
「我殺了他。」在一陣沈默之後，那年輕的粗啞嗓音說道。  
  
「你沒有。」Scott皺眉，「他正在恢復。」  
  
「他叫我回來，而我殺了他。」而那嗓音帶著的震顫與絕望讓Scott倏地站起身，在對方反應過來之前將幾乎與蝙蝠俠一樣壯碩的青年攬過，「你沒有殺了他。」Scott按住青年不斷顫抖的肩膀一字一句的說，語氣堅定。  
  
感受到手臂下陡然加劇的顫抖，Scott裝作沒注意到那聲細微的抽泣，靜靜地摟著青年顯露著脆弱的肩膀。  
  
「我想回來，但我不能。」在肩膀的震顫稍稍舒緩下來時，青年微微推開Scott，安靜的說，「他們說當我離開時會毀了高譚、殺了與高譚有關的所有人。」  
  
短暫的思考了一陣，Scott輕輕地握了握Bruce毫無知覺的手，傾身往Bruce瘀腫的唇間偷了個吻，往黑鳥的方向移動腳步，「走吧。」看著Jason略顯呆滯的眼神，幾乎能看見青年眼底蘊含的震驚，「我們去處理一下你的問題。」Scott的嗓音帶了些不合時宜的輕快。  
  
「他們是刺客聯盟。」Jason快步跑了過來，似乎想攔住他的腳步。  
  
「我是變種人。」Scott冷哼。  
  
Scott閃身掠過Jason伸過來阻擋的手臂，「而且我會請求朋友協助。」不像你們蝙蝠家的一個比一個嘴硬，想到這裡，Scott不禁由衷地翻了翻白眼。  
  
  
◆　　　　◇　　　　◆  
  
  
Bruce醒來之後最先注意到的是醫療床邊擔憂的視線，「你昏迷了兩天、十三小時又二十八分鐘。」些微沙啞的嗓音明顯帶著些怒意，「但我認為你可能需要一些不傷胃的食物，孩子們在樓上，我會聯繫Kent。」在得到了一個帶著怒氣與擔憂的吻之後，Scott的嗓音伴隨著逐漸遠離的腳步聲說道。  
  
Bruce輕笑著坐起身，揉著感覺不是那麼舒服的肋骨想離開醫療床，才發現醫療床邊站著另一個身影。  
  
看著身型健壯、但肩膀在感受到Bruce的注視時隨即開始頹然顫抖的青年，「我沒事。」Bruce遲疑了一下，伸手碰了碰青年的肩膀。  
  
「你怎麼敢。」青年聲音破碎。  
  
「我不能讓你再次死在我面前。」Bruce閉了閉眼，「我很抱歉。」  
  
「不，你並不。」在終於壓抑住哽咽之後，Jason惱怒的說。  
  
「Dick和那個叫Tim的小鬼快氣瘋了，另一個小鬼哭了。」側過身幫Bruce調整醫療床的角度，「我們打了一架。」不打算說自己事實上就只是站著讓他們痛揍，那場“群架”還是被聽到響動從蝙蝠洞衝回客廳的Scott和韋恩家族辛苦的老管家給制止，垂眼躲開Bruce徑直的視線，「你永遠不准死在我們之前。」青年語調僵硬，然後在Bruce反應過來之前彎下腰輕輕地擁抱了他，隨即放開手。  
  
「你的情人，呃，我指的是Scott。」Jason堅決不讓Bruce離開醫療床，一邊檢視著醫療儀器一邊說著，「他很......令人印象深刻。」Bruce聞言挑眉。  
  
然後Bruce知道了在他昏迷了一天又八小時的時候，Scott帶著Jason駕駛著黑鳥前去X學院請求X教授協助，再帶著包含金剛狼、萬磁王、魔形女、野獸、鳳凰、暴風女的一支幾乎可以號稱最強的變種人外勤小隊，直接降落在刺客聯盟位於高譚近郊的分部，腳步不停地直闖進去，無視正想往他們身上投擲暗器或是揮劍的刺客們——金剛狼和野獸衝在最前面吸引了大部分的注意力，魔形女和暴風女不知何時已潛入內部，而金屬武器簡直是萬磁王的最愛，更遑論他們還帶著鳳凰——對著分部首領滿懷歉意的說：「我很抱歉打擾你們，但Jason Todd得離開刺客聯盟。」而分部首領憤怒朝他砍去的銀色刀刃倏地停在半空中，Scott連眉毛都沒動上一下，「還有，我知道你們總部在西藏。」  
  
並且在萬磁王毫不留情地一邊把刺客聯盟所有的武器擰到一塊、一邊將建築物內部的人全部用力扔出分部時；在突然出現在所有人腦海中的『順帶一提，是的，我的確能聽到你們每個人。』——那是非常禮貌好聽的英國腔——讓除了變種人之外的所有人都嚇了一大跳時，順道抬眼轟掉了大半的分部建築。  
  
Bruce望向在Jason難得絮絮叨叨的語調中，一手端著Alfred特製的流質食物、一手抱著眼眶還有些泛紅的Damian、一邊還在利用內置耳機進行通訊聯絡並且快步回到蝙蝠洞的Scott，然後他注意到Scott身後傳來不甚明顯的三道腳步聲——兩雙戰鬥靴、一雙皮鞋——與Alfred手工製作小餅乾與熱紅茶的氣味，再看向轉身皺著眉頭再次確認醫療讀數的Jason，Bruce的嘴角微微上揚。

  
  
  
-FIN-

 

 

 


End file.
